The Lady and the Tramp
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: 4 words Kaoru wished she'd never spoken, for soon they were held against her by the dark young tramp who saved her. 4 words that forced her into his eager arms, 4 words showed her the life she never had. I'm in your debt.BK ON HOLD
1. The Tramp

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the basic story line but I did twist it into my own version so there!

Kaoru Gal: okay people! I know I already have too many stories, so many I can't handle them, but I really wanted to test this idea out! If you guys don't like it I won't bother updating it and stuff because I have all my other stories to look after anyway.

Soujiro: Kaoru Gal could really use some feedback on this story, so be cool and cast a review! It doesn't hurt!

Kaoru Gal: Before I start I'd like to say that this story WON'T be following the story line of The Lady and the Tramp. Just warning you.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The story is set in modern time; Kaoru just uses such formal manners and speech because she was brought up to do so. The kimono she has to wear is for the sake of the occasion. Her family may seem too traditinial for modern days...but that's just how it is so if you've got a problem with that screw you.**

Full summary: 4 words uttered so carelessly from her noble mouth. 4 words that were held against her by the young tramp that saved her. 4 words threw her into his open and eager arms. 4 words, "I'm in your debt."

* * *

Noble girls weren't supposed to be curious. And if they were they were expected to hide it. In that area this certain girl was lacking. Her delicate features and wide blue eyes gave you the impression of a shy respectful girl who kept her pretty eyes down cast. But then she would surprise you when you turned to look at her. Her face would be held high and proud her gaze unflinching and steady. That set her apart from the others. 

It was this young girl's birthday today, the day she turns 17. Thus our story begins.

* * *

"Kamiya-dono! I'm afraid that you will miss breakfast if you don't wake up soon!" a snappish maid warned rapping her fist against her mistress's grand door. 

From the other side the young lady was sleeping in a very uncivil heap of blankets and legs. "My god, it's my birthday! Does that not permit me some sleep in?" the bundle of bed sheets groaned forgetting all manners.

"No it doesn't." the maid snapped storming into her room, throwing open the oak wardrobe.

"Well it should." She grumbled pulling the blankets off her face revealing a disheveled yet still pretty face.

The older maid clucked her tongue in exasperation. She clapped her hands summoning an aid. Immediately a small girl around 12 years arrived. She bowed deeply before grabbing a silver comb and pulling it through the birthday girl's long mane of black locks.

She winced. "Ayame, that hurts!" she protested.

The girl gave her a sympathetic smile. "My apologies my lady. But it must be down." She continued pulling the wretched comb throughher manyknots until the mass of hair turned glossy and straight.

The older maid nodded and laid out a fancy kimono full of under dresses. "This is what you're expected to wear."

She scowled a feeling of dread creeping up on her like it did every other morning. "But it's so hot out! That must be about 7 layers of clothing!" she exclaimed her eyes staring at the outfit.

"Well then you need not go outside!" the maid snapped stomping out of the room not bothering to bow.

"Shall I assist you in dressing?" Ayame asked tensely.

The girl shook her head needing a moment to be alone. Ayame bowed once more before she rushed out.

The youngmaiden sighed. She had spent her whole life watching others rush away from her. Don't worry, she was used to it.

* * *

"Kaoru! Where were you?" her father snapped as she slipped into the dining room taking a seat at the end of the table. 

"Father," she bowed respectfully. "I was dressing of course."

"Yes but does that really take 3 hours?"

"Of course, if you want it to look right that it. Surely you're not asking me to rush myself and end up looking sloppy."

He sighed. "Clever you are."

Kaoru grinned and grabbed an apple but caught the disapproving look from her father and took a dainty bite. "So father, I was thinking about my presents…"

He cut her off, "Of course I haven't forgotten!" he clapped his hands and a manservant stepped forward from the shadows carrying a narrow box.

Kaoru looked up at her father as she took the gift. He was smiling. With a sigh she pulled it open and glanced up. "A necklace…"

It wasn't just any necklace it was a beautiful necklace. A thin chain holding up a small white glass lily. She held it around her neck and fumbled for a moment trying to fix the catch.

"It's lovely father, it truly is, but…" she started again.

"Yes dear?"

"I…I would like to…go outside." Kaoru announced bravely though not daring to look into his face, afraid to see the answer.

"Of course dear, there are a million different gardens we have, just explore those." He brushed her off.

Kaoru sighed impatiently. "No that's not what I meant. Besides I've been through all of them anyway."

Her father's handsome face twisted into a worried frown. "You want a new garden for your birthday. Well, I do wish you had informed me before today, that way I could have arranged for it…but it is your birthday so I'll see what I can do." He raised his hands on the verge of summoning his manservant.

Kaoru reached across the table and clutched his hands in hers. "No father. You misunderstand me…I wish to go outside these walls. Outside the fences too…"

A silence filled the great dining hall even though her heart was beating wildly like a drum. "Please!" she begged softly catching his brown eyes with hers.

His face was full of thunder. "How many times must I say this? No! You are the daughter of a noble! So act like one! Noble girls like you do not go outside the walls! Does this mean anything to you?" he pulled himself away from her.

"I'm just curious! I've never seen what it was like out there!"

"You don't want to. That's why there are walls. We care about your protection. Now be good and drop this topic." He warned.

Kaoru stared up at him angrily but said no more. After all she had long expected this answer.

* * *

"It's unfair." Kaoru cried angrily into her pillow listening to her mother sing. Her mother always sang when she combed her hair. 

"Life is unfair." Mrs. Kamiya commented now plaiting her long black hair.

Kaoru sat up and watched her elegant mother sitting calmly below her. "Were you ever like me when you were my age?" she asked sliding off her sleeping platform to sit next to the older woman.

Her mother smiled thoughtfully as she looked back upon those memories. "In some ways yes. I certainly remember having a few of the younger servants calling me 'Yuk'. Since my name is Yukino, I used to beg my father to change my name." She chuckled.

"Did you ever go outside the walls?"

"Not until I was married to your father. And even now it's best to take someone with me."

"Doesn't it get frustrating?" Kaoru asked fiddling with her sleeves.

Her mother shook her head. "It wasn't for me, I spent too much time singing to notice the outside world…but everyone is different."

"Yes…everyone is different…" Kaoru echoed wondering how she could possibly be the child of such a beautiful patient lady.

"I just want to know," she protested.

"In time I'm sure you'll understand why we can't allow this." Yukino answered standing up to leave.

Kaoru watched her mother's shadow moved across the room and exit.

"It's unfair," she argued to the wall. "I'm not going to run away or anything. I just want to know what it's like."

Kaoru stood up indignantly. It was unfair! She was just simply wondering and they won't let her even do that? Well, she'd show them. She'd go beyond the walls anyway, and they would never know…

* * *

"Ah, Battousai. What are you here for?" 

A young man, perhaps around 18 years, looked up as he heard his name. Amber eyes glared in annoyance from his dirty but otherwise handsome face. "What do you want?" he spat.

The man who addressed him satbeside him,ignoring the icy stare he was receiving. "Usually you come here when you need to tell me something."he took a long swig from his beer bottle.

"Or it could be that I'm here for a simple drink." The amber-eyed rouge answered scraping the dusty bar table with one dirty fingernail.

The man beside him let out a loud mocking laugh. "That will be the day. Now really. Tell me what you need," the man looked at him suspiciously. "Or are you here to get with thattan girl who you've been eyeing for a while."

"She doesn't interest me anymore."

"Already got her then?" he asked looking impressed.

"No. I lost interest in her type. They're all fowl dirty creatures." He growled shaking his long red ponytail.

"Like you?"

Battousai scowled glancing at his tall brown-haired companion. "Piss off Sano."

"That hurts."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Don't you?"

"…"

"So what did happen to that cute girl from yesterday?" Sano asked with a knowing smile.

Battousai stood up with a clang causing a few blank looks from the tramps around them. "I'm going." Hesnarled daring anyone to object.

"Hey, hey! I meant no harm! What's with you anyway, you never been sensitive about girls before. Why the sudden change?" Sano protested.

Battousai turned withdark amusement in his eyes. "I know that I deserve so much better then this bunch of…" he cast a disgusted look around at the women in the bar, "junk."

Sano looked taken aback by this sudden statement but his rough scowl melted into a joking smile. "Himura, look at yourself. You're a dirty tramp, like the rest of us. You're no different…you deserve nothing better or nothing worse then what you have now." His voice was calm and soothing as if he was merely scolding a stupid child.

The short man swung around, red hair swishing angrily. "I will claim something better." He snapped before striding out of the room, not caring to look as the fatuous grin on his friend's face turned into a grimace.

* * *

Battousai stomped out of the bar into the blazing heat of Japan. The narrow streets were unusually empty, save a beggar or two slumped against the molding wall of a building. He ignored them and they ignored him. One look at his tattered pants and dirt-smudged shirt told you he was common rouge just like them. Nothing special. 

But he didn't choose for this life, no one did. He was tired of walking the same miserable roads filled with miserable people. Sometimes he would spend hours watching from a distance the finer part of the city. All those people…so completely different from him it was as if they were a whole different species.

A long growl erupted from his stomach reminding him of the days he spent without food. He grinned and turned in the direction of the market place, time for a little bit of action.

* * *

"Ah, such a pretty face like yours is incomplete without these!" an old woman rasped holding out a pair of gaudy earrings. 

Kaoru shook her head and pulled her hood higher over her head making sure that the shadows cast by her hood obscured her azure eyes.

"Ah, are you sure my dear?" she insisted, her grimy eyes peering into her face.

Kaoru nodded wondering how this wretch of a woman had gotten her hands on such apparently expensive earrings. "I'm okay, thanks." She assured the lady before moving away.

The outside worldreally wasdifferent, nothing she had expected…everything seemed so dirty and unfamiliar. Maybe she should be getting back. Kaoru turned in the direction of home pondering on ways to sneak back in.Suddenly ahand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around roughly.

"Haven't seen this face before!" a tall man leered at her.

"Such pale skin! Spent your whole life inside then, haven't you?" another commented grabbing her chin in his rough hands.

"Let go!" Kaoru demanded swatting their hands away, backing up until she felt her back connect with a wall.

They chuckled at her anger and moved closer. "You act pretty high and mighty now for a street girl…"

"Excuse me? What did you call me? I am NOT some whore!" shegasped keeping the fear out of her voice.

They laughed and grabbed her arms. "Matters not." She thought she heard one of them murmur as they pinned her against the wall. They were too close now, much too close. So Kaoru did the first thing she could do, she closed her eyes and screamed.

'No one's going to help me!' she thought losing herself in the hopelessness of the situation. She was alone, in the bad part of the town where no one cared what happened to anyone else. So there she waited, waited for their touch. But nothing happened.

Fearfully she opened her eyes slightly then gasped in surprise. The three two men lay on the ground, bleeding and bruised heavily. A short boy around her age was standing over them with a smug look on his face as he casually bit into the red apple held lazily in his hand.

Kaoru stepped forward carefully lowering her hood. "Thanks…who are you?" she asked slowly letting her big eyes travel up and down his form. He was shabby, but his face was delicate and he had amber pools for eyes.

He grinned at her as he noticed her staring. She blushed and muttered an apology for her rudeness looking down at the ground. "It's okay, you weren't the only one admiring sights…" he said lazily.

"Um…I'm…Kaoru," she finally said deciding on not revealing her last name.

"Pretty name. I'm…" he grinned at her. "Battousai."

Kaoru cocked her head to one side. "That isn't really your name, is it?"

His eyes hardened. "It doesn't matter."

"Well…Battousai, I guess I'm in your debt." She said awkwardly thrusting her hand out to him.

He stared at her hand for a moment, and just as Kaoru began to sheepishly lower it back to her side he grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his eyes.Her palmwas soft and unscarred. "You don't live around here, do you?" his eyes caught hers daring her to lie.

"Erm…well…I do live close to here." She fumbled trying to ignore the way his eyes glowed when he heard those words. She offered him a nervous smile then glanced down at her hand still clasped tightly in his fist. He didn't let go.

"In my debt, huh?" he echoed with a small smirk twisting at the ends of his mouth.

Kaoru shrugged distractedly and started to try and twist her wrist from his hand. "Um, my hand?" she hinted.

He made no motion to let go. "Can I hold you to that?" his eyes pierced hers.

"Hold me to what?" she answered wearily wincing inhis iron grip.

He smiled and let her wrist go, watching her stumble backwards against the wall. "You'll see…Anyway, I'm guessing you're from the higher part of town…"

Kaoru gasped and her fingers automatically raced to her necklace. She shook her head.

Battousai laughed. "Don't lie. It's obvious. From your jewelry, your pale skin, and the fine craftsmanship." He ran a finger down her cheek.

Kaoru's eyes flashed indignantly and she flinched away from his touch. "Pardon? I'm not an object."

He smiled. "Of course."

She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out if he was mocking her or not. "You going to try and mug me then?" she said coolly letting her hands fall away from her neck.

"Of course not. Actually thought I couldgive you a taste of my world."

She sniffed at the invitation. "_Your_ world? Haven't I seen enough for one day? Seems my parents were right…"

He held out his hand to her, blood red hair swaying about him like fire. "No my dear," he smiled, sending shivers up her spine. "What you've seen so far isn't even half of it."

And with some hesitation she took his hand.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Thank you for reading this! If you liked it please review, if you didn't please review and say what I could do to make it better. Please don't flame, it makes me sad.

You guys better review if you did like it, it was a whole nine pages! Besides, I need to know if I should continue.

Review please and rock on.

_KG_


	2. Run away pigeon

**The Lady and The Tramp**

Disclaimer: Heh. These things suck! I just realized!

Sano: Just noticed?

Kaoru Gal: Okay I admit I'm a little slow!

Sano: A little…yes…a little.

Kaoru Gal: Shut up!

Recap: Kenshin rescued Kaoru from a man and she owes him one. He holds her to her promise and wants to show her a bit of his world, his life. Kaoru isn't sure what to do, but she's a noble lady and holds to her promise.

Kaoru Gal: Also, in the movie Lady and The Tramp the tramp really does call her pigeon, just a fun fact…

**And for the record I seriously can't decide what time period this should be in…**

* * *

"What is this place?" Kaoru asked slowly letting her eyes drift over the narrowing ally.

He turned his head so that he could study her expression with one glowing eye. "You're not scared, are you pigeon?" his voice was teasing.

Kaoru sniffed and shook her head, though once his head turned back around she continued throwing nervous glances around her. "Where are taking me?"

"It's a secret." He whispered not turning around to look at her.

"I hate secrets." She scoffed brushing dust off her shoulders.

He said no more but continued walking forward steadily until they reached a tall fence blocking the way off.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and made to turn around but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Going somewhere?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She answered swiftly.

"Good because we're going over that fence."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Me? Jumping that fence? I might tear my clothes!"

Battouai grinned. "You might…" He pulled her into her arms and quickly swept her up bridal style. "Ready?" he whispered.

She shook her head no but he just laughed and jumped up. Kaoru screamed and buried her face into his chest as they sailed into the air and over the fence. She felt a thud but she didn't dare look.

"Kaoru…you can let go now." His voice was calm yet teasing.

She gasped and twisted out of his hold, blushing furiously. "Sorry." She murmured looking at her feet.

He just grabbed her hand and pulled her forward as he raced on. "Come on."

She let herself be half pulled forward while she tried to look ahead of them, wondering what was so exciting.

Suddenly he froze and his grip on her wrist tightened, almost to a painful pressure. She struggled to see what was wrong but he was pushing her back into the alley. "Sorry, cops are all over my home right now." He whispered pushing her back more.

"What are you-?" she demanded before he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"They heard us." He hissed shoving her against the wall, deeper into the shadows. The whispers of the officers drew closer and as they did Battousai pushed himself against her, his chin resting on the top her head.

They were coming closer now.

Battousai glanced around desperately for a moment until his eyes rested on Kaoru. Carefully he took his hand away from her lips and switched placed with her so that he was the on leaning against the wall and she was leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her chest so that his face and hair was almost completely hidden.

"What are you!" she started before he gave her a sharp pinch.

"Hold my head." He ordered softly.

Two officers appeared and started when they caught sight of the young woman with long black hair holding some man's head to her breast.

One of them averted his eyes and muttered an embarrassed apology while the other continued to study them with a suspicious look. Quickly he stomped over to them and pried the two apart. Battousai grinned as he looked up at his enemy's narrowed eyes.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that one Battousai?" the officer asked coldly drawing his sword.

Battousai bowed his head still smiling smugly. "It crossed my mind."

The other officer grabbed Kaoru and locked her hands with his.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched angrily.

"Akito, she's a noble's daughter," The head cop informed him. "So Battousai, going to have some fun with a noble were you? Get a ransom too I suppose."

"I rescued her, I didn't kidnap her." Battousai snarled staring at the cop with hatred.

The cop sighed and jerked his sword at him. "Don't think you can run off."

"I didn't do anything…today! Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze and opened her mouth to agree, but then she hesitated. If she told them how she had run away they would surely tell her parents…

"No! He…he kidnapped me!" she blurted out not looking at his face.

He stared at her in shock then started to stomp up to her but was stopped by the cop's sword. "What the hell? I fucking rescued you!" he spat, eyes blazing.

"I've heard enough." The cop sneered grabbing Kenshin by his wrists.

With a sudden burst of strength Battousai broke away and leaped into the dark alley he had taken Kaoru through.

The cop cursed and started to run after him. "Shit, Akito take her back home, she's a Kamiya."

'_I'm sorry...'_ Kaoru thought as she was hurried out of the scene.

* * *

"Oh Kaoru-chan you must have been so scared!" a young girl exclaimed clasping her hands in excitement.

Kaoru shrugged. "It was really no big deal Misao."

Misao rolled her pretty green eyes. "Oh come on, it's not every day you get kidnapped! And by Battousai!" she sighed dreamily.

"You know him?"

"Everyone does. He's the cleverest! Never gets caught! Oh how I wish he kidnapped me instead of you."

"He didn't seem so special you know." Kaoru lied.

Misao raised her eyebrows and started twisting her long braid in her hands, the way she does when she's thinking of something particularly scandalous. "Did you ever think that he kidnapped you…because he likes pretty girls?"

Kaoru nearly spat out the tea she had been drinking. "Misao!"

Her friend giggled. "Well it's a possibility, right?"

"Of course it isn't! He didn't seem the type…" she sniffed.

"Sure he didn't." More giggles.

Kaoru stood up and brushed the grass from her knees. "Well Misao-chan I really must take a bath but I'll see you during dinner?"

Misao nodded and stood up as well. "Of course. I'm so glad our parents are friends!"

She nodded and slid the door to her room open. "You can stay in the garden if you want to, but you should probably stay on the porch so you're kimono won't get too dirty."

"You're so lucky to have your own garden…"

"Yeah I guess so." Kaoru sighed slipping into her room's washroom. With a sigh she stripped off her clothes and dumped a cold bucket of water over her. She shivered and jumped into the warm water of the tub quickly.

'I should have stood up for him, but I guess I shouldn't let him bother me like this…I won't be seeing him again after all.' Kaoru thought as she sunk her body deeper into the water.

'I won't see him again…won't feel those arms ever again…' she found herself thinking.

"No! I will not let him take over my mind like this!" she said out loud as she stood up determinedly.

"Can't believe I actually thought that!" she scolded herself as she toweled herself dry. She kept muttering angrily to herself, even as she pulled on the elaborate kimono laid out for her. With a growl of impatience she tied her hair back with a long silver ribbon.

"Kaoru?" her mother's soft voice rang through her bedroom.

She pushed the door open and watched her mother step gingerly into her room looking grave.

"Sweetie, your father and I think it's best if maybe you spent less time in the gardens…"

"What?" Kaoru almost screamed.

"It's just too easy for you to get kidnapped again!" her mother sighed.

"But I love the gardens, that's my only way to feel like I'm not in a cage! Why do I have to be sheltered so much?"

"Kaoru." Her mother warned her but Kaoru continued raving.

"No! It's not fair! I never asked fro much, I just hate this feeling of being caged like this! If you keep me caged up any more I might run away again!"

Kaoru clamped her hands over her lips but it was too late.

"Run away?" her mother repeated coldly.

"I…I…" she stammered tears welling up in her wide eyes.

Her mother straightened and walked to the doorway calmly. "You will not leave this room or go out to the gardens."

Kaoru stared in shock as the door closed in her face. "I don't believe this." She cursed loudly and pulled the ribbon from her hair so that her slightly damp hair fell past her shoulders and to her waist. Then she pulled her white loose socks off one by one.

"Fine, just remember, you pushed me to it." She whispered sticking a small bag of coins into her sash.

Quietly she opened the door that led to her garden. With silent feet she moved across the grass all the way to the high walls. "How am I going to get up?" she moaned in frustration.

"Need some help pigeon?" a sour voice taunted.

"Battousai…"

He was standing on the top of the wall and gazing down at her with a mixture of anger and amusement. "Me." He whispered narrowing his eyes.

Kaoru looked back at her house then up at him again. "Listen I'm sorry I didn't help you, but you got away just fine, right?"

He laughed harshly and leaped down so that he was right in front of her. "I got away, but not 'just fine'. Not only did it take me over 2 hours to lose the cops but they completely stalked out my place! Did you think you could brush me off like that?" he growled grabbing her arm roughly.

She stared at him defiantly. "Yes, I thought I could."

He grinned coldly. "You're honest, that's good. But what now pigeon? Running away? That's just like you…"

"What do you know? You practically just met me."

"Enough time for me to figure out what a spoiled brat you are."

"Then why did you follow me home?"

He grabbed her other arm and pulled her to him. "To teach you that once you've made a promise you have to hold it." He hissed in her ear.

"What promise?" she spat biting back a whimper of pain as his grip tightened to a bruising point.

"Think back pigeon, think back to when I rescued you." Battousai said stressing the word rescued.

_I'm Battousai_

_That isn't really your name, is it?_

_It doesn't matter_

_Well...Battousai, I guess I'm in your debt._

_In my debt huh?_

"But that's a formality!" Kaoru protested.

He shrugged. "Either way you said it. Besides you're running away so why not live with me?"

She scoffed. "Live with you? I don't think so."

"You're in my debt."

"So? I never meant it like that!"

"It doesn't matter how you meant it. Where else are you going to stay if not with me?"

Kaoru sighed. "Why would you want a spoiled brat living with you?"

Battousai offered her a small grin. "Because oh so dreamy Battousai likes pretty girls." He mocked.

"You eavesdropped on us?" she asked looking embarrassed and annoyed.

He grinned and threw his arms open to her. "Come here."

Kaoru stepped forward until a something heavy was thrown against her back and clung there quivering. "Please don't go Kaoru!"

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed wondering if she had been there the whole time, watching.

Her friend wiped the tears away from her eyes and shook her head. "Don't go with him." She whispered.

"Shhh. I'll be fine, and I'll visit you some time!" Kaoru soothed wrapping Misao in a tight hug.

"Come on pigeon I don't have all day."

"I'll talk to you later, I promise!" she whispered in Misao's ear as she let herself be pulled into Battousai's embrace and carried over the wall.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: What do you think? I'm going away to camp for a month so I won't be able to update, sorry! So please review and tell me what you think.

Lots of love my people

KG


	3. The Easy Life

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: Haha! Wouldn't that be cool if I owned Kenshin?

Kenshin: …No.

Kaoru Gal: -Pouts- But…but…

Kenshin: um, sure? –Edges to the door-

Clipit: He's trying to get away!

Kaoru Gal: Nooo! –Dives at Kenshin knocking him to the ground-

Crystal: That was…violent…

Kaoru Gal: -Scratches head sheepishly- you're right, now I'm worn out. Thanks Clipit for warning me, who knew my Word assistant could come in handy?

Clipit: Hey! I'm plenty handy…-Sniffles-

Kaoru Gal: Aw, don't cry!

Cece: -Hands Clipit tissue-

Kenshin: -Dying while everyone worries over the dying paper clip…thing…-

* * *

Recap: Kaoru lies when officers catch her and Battousai, telling them how he kidnapped her. Once she returns home she accidentally let it slip that she had run away willingly. Enraged, her parents forbid her to step outside, even into her own private garden. Kaoru, in a temper, defies them and makes to run away again but it stopped by none other then Battousai the tramp. He reminds her of her promise to him, I'm in your debt were her exact words. Using that against her he forces her to come live with him.

* * *

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" 

Kaoru stared into the diamond-studded sky and smiled slightly. She had never looked at the night sky before, glanced at it maybe, but studied it like this? Never. "They are." She murmured her agreement.

Battousai turned his glowing eyes toward her and smirked. He would free this caged pigeon, and show her his world, his life, everything.

Kaoru reached out as if to catch a star in her grasp. "I wish I could watch them like this every night." She whispered wistfully.

"You can," she jumped when she felt his breath against her ear. "And you will, after all you're going to be living with me."

She looked away from the sky and glared at him. "Surely not forever."

He shrugged enjoying the way she squirmed under his penetrating gaze. "You don't seem to have minded it much so far."

"So far."

The two remained silent after that, sitting side by side on the roof gazing into the night. Kaoru drew her knees up against her chest, a un-lady like gesture on her part, but she decided it didn't matter since the company wasn't very formal.

Battousai eased himself onto his back and closed his eyes relishing the feeling of the wind and the rustle of the soft fabric of Kaoru's kimono against his arm.

"Battousai…"

He grunted still not opening his eyes.

"Don't you feel awkward?"

He opened one eye to stare at the girl making her flush slightly. "Awkward? What about pigeon?"

She looked away from him and tucked a strand of hair behind a pierced ear. "About…sitting on a stranger's roof. I feel weird." She trailed off catching his blank look.

Battousai laughed, surprising her. He inched closer to her and yanked on her arm, forcing her to lie down next to him. "You, my pigeon, need to relax. Not like they're home to know that we're sitting on their roof star gazing."

"But it still feels strange." She protested trying her best to ignore Battousai wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That's just you." He insisted resting his head against her arm while curling up on his side against her.

Kaoru started but he held her firmly until she settled down reluctantly. "Please tell me you aren't planning on sleeping here?"

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"No!" she cried indignantly sitting up forcefully.

His hand fell back to his side and he opened his eyes with a bemused look. He sat up as well and grabbed Kaoru, pulling her onto his lap. "As I said before, you need to relax. Are all nobles as uptight as you?"

Kaoru huffed as a response but didn't squirm in his lap, wishing to regain some of her dignity.

He laughed and tilted her head up so that she was facing the sky, stars reflected in her eyes. "Look at them, don't you wish to sleep under them?"

"Not on a roof." Came the stubborn reply.

"Ah, well, we beggars can't be choosers."

"I beg your pardon! I am not a beggar!" she snapped indignantly still staring at the night.

"I'm glad you aren't." he yawned before lying back down with Kaoru resting on his stomach. He closed his eyes and his breath fell into a slow steady rhythm.

Kaoru lay still as she felt his chest rise and fall against her back. The feeling of someone breathing beneath you was something strange and comforting to her. As the stars watched the two, she fell asleep in his arms not caring how improper it may be at the moment.

* * *

Misao wiped away her tears as she stared at the spot where Kaoru had been. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. She needed to calm down. Battousai had said something to Kaoru about a promise, a debt…obviously Kaoru hadn't meant whatever she said but he was willing to use it against her. 

'Oh Kaoru-chan, what have you gotten yourself into now?' She thought to herself staring at the top of the wall where she had seen her friend disappear in the arms of Battousai. She could easily go after her, but what good would that do?

The young girl wrapped her arms about her mournfully. "Kaoru," she whispered.

* * *

"Morning pigeon." 

The teasing voice woke Kaoru and she opened her eyes. For a few moments she simply stared at the morning sun overhead then at Battousai who was grinning at her sleepily. "I…I actually slept here?" with you? She didn't say the last part.

Battousai smiled as a response and pulled her closer. "Time for breakfast." He breathed against her cheek.

Kaoru pulled away. "And just where do you eat?" she asked avoiding his gaze.

"Here and there."

"Doesn't sound very pleasant." She commented thinking about her meals, served on a platter with a flower freshly picked from the gardens.

He didn't respond but stood up carefully and scooped her up ignoring her protests. Like a cat, he jumped down from the roof causing Kaoru to yelp. He landed on his feet, smirking at her.

"You…you can put me down now, thank you." She said pushing at his arms.

"Nah, don't think I will."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the statement. "Don't be absurd! It will look silly and draw attention if you were to carry me! So let me down!" she began to twist violently in his grasp.

Battousai laughed and squeezed her closer. "Do you have any idea how amusing you are?"

She growled. "Let me down." She repeated.

"Say please."

"…You must be joking…"

"Nope."

"Put me down….please." she requested softly turning her head away from him so that she wouldn't be forced to his gloating smirk.

"As you wish." He said letting her down gently.

She steadied herself and smoothed out her kimono. It was wrinkled and soiled with dirt and grass stains. She sighed ruefully. It was such a pretty one too.

She felt a hand encircle her own and looked up at Battousai warily.

He smiled down at her and pulled her along at a quick pace. The surroundings became a blur as she struggled to keep up.

When she was gasping for breath and wondering if it had not been the wrong choice to ask him to let her down they stopped. "A food market?" she voiced her astonishment aloud.

'Of course, this is where I first met him…' her thoughts ended as she thought of the man who had attacked her here. Suppressing a shiver of anxiety she looked up, regarding Battousai as his eyes swerved around them.

"Care for oranges?" he whispered to her.

She nodded eagerly remembering how she had eaten them when she a child. How she would enjoy tasting them once more!

She watched apprehensively as he walked right past the oranges. "I thought you were going to buy me an orange!" she cried looking back over her shoulder at the pile of oranges.

"Shush." He hissed at her.

She lapsed into silence as he dragged her away from the tempting smell of fruits and baked goods.

Once they were far away from the food market he pulled two oranges from his pocket and threw one to her. "Eat." He said while peeling his own.

Kaoru stared at the fruit in her palm as realization dawned on her. "You…you stole this, did you not?"

His hands stopped moving as he looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"I…I cannot eat this." She said steadily.

Battousai's eyes flashed. "But you will."

Defiant eyes met his. "I will not." She stated softly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking almost amused at her stubbornness. "Why are you so unwilling?"

"Because it is not right to steal." She declared pressing the orange back into his hands.

"Not everyone has money like you do." He reminded her, not sounding as bitter as his words.

"Everyone has the opportunity to make money." She countered.

He looked at her evenly. "It's not as easy as you think. But you wouldn't know, one who was born into riches as you were. I was born into poverty, as you know."

"It doesn't mean you cannot change that. You could get a job instead of spending your time stargazing and stealing."

"What if I like spending my time stargazing and stealing?"

"Then you cannot really complain about being poor, can you?"

He grinned. "When was I complaining? You're the one complaining if I remember correctly."

Kaoru opened her mouth then closed it, at a loss for words. A long moment passed them until she finally spoke. "What…what do you mean by that?"

"I was watching you when you returned home. Complaining about your lack of freedom I believe. Were you not happy with your riches?" his tone was mocking, but playful.

"I…I would be worse off poor." She said sounding unsure.

Battousai leaned close to her relishing her discomfort. "It seems to me that you live to worse life, as far as I'm concerned." With those words he shoved the orange back into her hands.

Kaoru stared at it, disturbed by what he had said. 'Am I really that much unhappier? Does he really lead a better life?' she looked at him. He was eased back onto his hands staring at the clouds while sucking on an orange piece.

With trembling hands she began to peel the orange. Battousai noticed this and grinned.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Yay! I updated! I feel so proud of myself! -Tears- 

Clipit: -Rolls eyes- Must you always be so dramatic?

Kaoru Gal: Yes!

Clipit: And what was with the oranges?

Kaoru Gal: Don't you know? Today is orange day! Happy orange day everybody! -Hands out oranges-

Yoh: Gimmie!

Kaoru Gal: Hey! Go back to Shaman King this is a Kenshin story!

Yoh: Awe –Takes oranges anyway-

ANSWERES TO REVIEWS!

aznmoonstargurl

Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was interesting!

RitSuYue

Of course it would be a shame if I didn't continue! That's why I'm continuing!

rai

Aw thanks!

tkdl

I'm sorry if the update is late! (which it is)

aquafinaSEK

Love you for loving it!

Soundless-echo

Haha! You sound like my friend! Oh, and nice name by the way.

Kay

We are all hopeless romantics!

BlueberryStain

Ah, the wonders of caffeine! We all can't get enough it, huh?

Snow Lepord

Thanks for the nice review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Cheetahara  
.

I love it when Kenshin calls Kaoru 'pigeon' too. You're not alone! -Voice echoes eerily- Er…anyway, thanks for the long review! Love it!

DarkenedStar

Pigeon is a rocking nickname! Glad you interested in the story!

Jisusaken

Ah, but it is fun to torture people! –Evil laughter-

julie-dono

Aw thanks for the awesome review! Loved it! Hope you like my update!

kimberlyann

Yes, Kaoru is a bit rude in this story, but she gets over it, don't you worry about it!

Youkoforever

Yes, Kaoru is much cooler with spunk, sorry for the lack of spunkness, she was raised as a noble, but as the story goes on some spunk will develop in her.

CoNfUsEd BaKa

Ah, don't flame me! -Hides behind rock- I'm sorry I updated late, no flames!

XxAznLadyXx

Oh Don't worry, I shall write more.

Shinta-FAn

Thank you! -Hands orange- Indulge your self!

Anonymus T

Thanks! I see you a lot in my reviews!

duDe  
.

Haha! Not the dreaded parent talk!

sugarcrazyFox

It is kind of like Aladdin, is that how you spell it?

Anarana221

Thanks for the compliment! I don't deserve it!

crasyducky

Sorry for the short chapter!

Eternal Star Mist

Battousai likes Kaoru pretty much because she is pretty, and a noble. When he referred to women as 'junk' he meant the street women, the women who lived on the streets. He wanted something better then that, and that's where Kaoru comes in…

I'm happy you love it!

Rurouni-maxi

Aw don't be sad, I'm back now!

Anonyma

Haha! I like that, pigeon on the run…

Opal Bean

Does it really fit the two of them, this story?

Mad-4-Manga

There, there, the chapter is finally here!

half-breed-demon-fox

Thank you! I did have fun at camp! (I sound so immature when I say that!)

x-iridescence

Kaoru Gal is poor and cannot buy a lap top…unless you wanna pay? -Puppy face- Just kidding!

Black Metalmark

Battousai in a way wants to show Kaoru what life is really about. She has been sheltered way too much!

Reignashii

Thanks! I had a lot of fun at camp!

Sims are awsome

Oh! I love the sims!

Miko Kagome Archer

Hell yeah, Battousai is smoking hot!

en route

Battousai is also cute! -Hugs Battousai-


	4. Into the Zoo

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: Yaw I don't own Kenshin!

Kaoru Gal: Dude, I just found a Kit Kat bar!

Clipit: Please tell me you don't plan on eating that…

Kaoru Gal: Naw…

Clipit: Good. –Sighs in relief-

Kaoru Gal: I'm going to save it for later!

Clipit: You disgust me…

Kaoru Gal: I love you too!

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

Sayomi-sama

Thanks! It was a sweet chapter!

Sapphire Lupe  
Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! and B/K rocks!

skenshingumi  
No, I decided to make it set in older times, did I forget to mention that? Well yes, I decided after writing the first chapter it really wasn't suited for modern times. Thanks for pointing that out though!

.inuwolf04  
I'm sorry for the slow update! -Runs away-

Kenshin: Coward –Sniggers-

LadyAkina  
You'll find out why Battousai calls Kaoru pigeon later on! and yes I know, Kaoru is a huge brat so far! But she was brought up in a rich and pampered lifestyle, so it was unavoidable; I had to make her spoiled. But no worries, she isn't a true and blue brat. After she gets a taste of reality she'll learn.

julie-dono  
Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

angel-tears-16  
-Snickers evilly- I am inhumane!

Kenshin: Yes we know…

angel-tears-16  
Haha! I have put you under my spell!

Soundless-echo  
I thought about having some Misao and Aoshi action. Although this story is focused on Battousai and Kaoru there will be some love for Misao as well.

crasyducky  
Get some sleep then! Coffee is actually better when you're tired….-Glances at coffee-

Green Animelover  
I love you for loving my fic!

People: -Edges away-

Me: Don't run away from me!

yukina  
I love your pen name! It's so pretty!

Anonyma  
Don't you love oranges? -Sighs happily and hugs orange-

Rurouni-maxi  
Whoa! Your review made my day! And yes, I'm so going to use your idea! It rocked, haha! Yes I am content with my amount of reviews (modest, Ain't I?) Thanks for the idea! I love getting ideas from readers, helps me out. So thanks! Hope you like my update!

Snow Lepord  
You thought I gave up on this story! Never! -Aghast- If I give up on a story usually I'll just rewrite it or something…

Firalyn Tiatra  
Yeah, Battousai's nickname for Kaoru is pretty cute. I've so far always written Kaoru as someone headstrong and confident so I was curious to see how it would turn out if I wrote her as someone a little less sure of herself. I wanted to do that without changing her whole character though,

gabyhyatt  
I know it's a good fic! (I'm so self-centered)

s3renity  
Thanks! That was my favorite chapter so far….

.tenshi hoshiko  
Thanks! Good to know people's opinions of the story so far.

Shinta-FAn  
I know! I'm so bad when it comes to long chapters! Forgive me!

Black Metalmark  
Yes, although they're relationship might be slow

sugarcrazyFox  
oranges, evil? -Gasp- Never! -Glomps oranges- These are my children!

Lendra-chan  
We all love the cute chapters, huh? -Laughs-

Kaoru4  
Thank you! You deserve a gift! -Rummages through gift bag- Uh…you get my love?

Yahiko: What a lame gift –Snorts-

Me: Shut up, I'm broke!

.royal blueKitsune  
I don't like the fact that Kaoru is spoiled either, but it was necessary. She'll get over it.

Sims are awsome  
Of course! Do you have Sims University? 'Cause I have it but I lost the CD case and got a new computer and I can't install it now so I need the code thingy…if you have it do you think you can give me your code to use?

Kaoru Gal: Phew, that was easier then I thought! On with the chapter!

0o0o0o0o

_He looked at her evenly. "It's not as easy as you think. But you wouldn't know, one who was born into riches as you were. I was born into poverty, as you know."_

"_It doesn't mean you cannot change that. You could get a job instead of spending your time stargazing and stealing."_

"_What if I like spending my time stargazing and stealing?"_

"_Then you cannot really complain about being poor, can you?"_

_He grinned. "When was I complaining? You're the one complaining if I remember correctly."_

_Kaoru opened her mouth then closed it, at a loss for words. A long moment passed them until she finally spoke. "What…what do you mean by that?"_

"_I was watching you when you returned home. Complaining about your lack of freedom I believe. Were you not happy with your riches?" his tone was mocking, but playful._

"_I…I would be worse off poor." She said sounding unsure._

_Battousai leaned close to her relishing her discomfort. "It seems to me that you live to worse life, as far as I'm concerned." With those words he shoved the orange back into her hands._

_Kaoru stared at it, disturbed by what he had said. 'Am I really that much unhappier? Does he really lead a better life?' she looked at him. He was eased back onto his hands staring at the clouds while sucking on an orange piece._

_With trembling hands she began to peel the orange. Battousai noticed this and grinned._

0o0o0o

"Oh wow! How cute!" Kaoru gushed looking at the puppies in the small wooden box.

Battousai peered at them indifferently. "Yeah, cute."

"What? You don't like puppies?" Kaoru asked, looking up at him.

"I prefer…" he trailed off and spotted a mutt sniffing at the trash on the dirt road. "Strays." He finished his sentence with a small smile.

Kaoru's nose crinkled as she made a face. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"They're all smelly, and they might carry germs." She pointed out, straightening up.

He shrugged. "I still like them."

Kaoru stared at him and shook her head. "You are weird."

He grinned and took her had. "Let's go."

Kaoru gave the puppies one last look before she was dragged away. "What's the rush?"

"I wanted to show you some stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Just tell me!" she huffed, looking cross.

He pouted. "You really need to learn to relax." He then smiled. "Just be patient, okay? Think you can handle it?"

Kaoru frowned. He was teasing her again! She looked away from him and muttered a consent.

He pulled her up the street; going at a pace so fast her surroundings were a blur. She was stumbling after him, feeling like she was being dragged.

After a few minutes of this Kaoru was sure her legs were going to fall off they stopped. She let a hand rest against her head as her mind swam.

"You okay?" she heard Battousai ask.

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "I'm just not used to running like that."

"Oh," he paused, regarding her thoughtfully. "You should have told me before hand. I could have carried you, or is that too improper for you?" he smirked at her.

Kaoru didn't respond, she just glared at him. She glanced around a recognition sparked in her eyes. "Why are we here?" she asked slowly. They were in the richer part of the town, a busy part however. She herself had never actually hung about here, just walked by.

"For that." Battousai whispered in her ear pointing towards a gate.

She studied the tall black gate and gasped. A grand looking plate was carved into the stone pillars, bearing the word 'ZOO'. "The zoo?" she gasped, a smile dancing across her lips. "I've never been in there before."

"Well, then you'll enjoy it even more."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this?"

"To show you something new and fun." He said it like it was obvious.

She sighed. "It's not exactly new. I've seen it all the time, just never been in there."

"Then it's still new."

Her eyebrows shot up. "And how would you have known I'd never stepped foot in there?"

"I guessed by the fact that you didn't like that stray on the street. You're parents probably wouldn't have liked you near animals much, with the exception of a purebred dog."

Kaoru frowned angrily. "You are much too cocky. Tell me, how do you plan on paying for the admission fee?"

"Pay?" he repeated, blinking innocently.

"It isn't free."

"I know but when did I mention pay?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "You're planning on sneaking us in? Are you insane?"

His eyes twinkled in amusement as he pulled her close to him. "Done it before, I can do it again...can't I?"

Kaoru glared. "No you can't."

"Oh but I can and I will." He teased kissing her forehead. Then without warning he scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her loud protests. "Shush my pigeon, you must be quiet or they shall catch us for sure."

Kaoru quieted, fuming silently as Battousai jumped gracefully into the shadows of the zoo's high stonewalls.

He crept farther along until he reached a certain spot. Kaoru studied it, looking for any distinguishing marks. "What's so special about this spot?" she whispered curiously.

Battousai offered her a strange smile as an answer before he leaped.

Kaoru was forced to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming aloud. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to calm the terror rising inside her. Thump. She dared to open one eye and gaped. He had made it over the wall!

"How did you do that?" she gasped staring at him in unmasked awe.

He chuckled and shrugged, setting her down. "And so we are in." he announced with a mocking bow.

She looked around. They had landed behind a patch of trees that were thick and tall, giving them plenty of shelter.

A hand snaked around her waist, making her jump. "We could just stay here and…" he trailed off, blowing softly into her ear.

Face flushed she pushed him away. "Do you have any restraint?" she demanded avoiding his smug gaze.

"Yes."

"Then show some!"

"I am."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

He grinned playfully at her. "I could have just kissed you then but I didn't, did I?"

'He's right!' Kaoru thought, surprised. "Well...are you going to show me the zoo or not?"

"Impatient much, pigeon?" Battousai chuckled, taking her arm and leading her out of the grove of trees onto a path.

She flashed him an annoyed look. "Why do you always call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Pigeon!"

He stared at her with a strange expression, and then he shook his head quickly. "What do you want to look at first?"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Alright! The monkeys it is then!" Battousai declared cheerfully, dragging her down the path.

Kaoru perked up. "Monkeys?"

"Heard of them before?" he asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! In a story I was read to when I was a child!" she laughed. "I wonder what they look like up close!"

Battousai smiled gently. He liked seeing her like this. "They aren't that pleasant to look at."

She blinked slowly. "They aren't?"

"You can be the judge of that."

0o0o0o

"You're right. They really aren't that great looking." Kaoru commented staring into the cage at the two monkeys.

Battousai nodded. "They are pretty funny though."

"And smelly." Kaoru added making a face.

"What now?"

"Um, can you pick?"

He smiled. "Crocodile?"

She smiled and laughed. "Yes! I don't know what that is but…"

"You'll like them!" Battousai assured her leading her to the next cage. It was large and contained a swampy bank and pond.

Kaoru peered through the bars. "I don't see anything."

He draped an arm around her shoulders causally and pointed with his other hand. "There, see it?"

She studied the log he was pointing at and gasped. That 'log' had just moved and blinked at her. "That's it?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Its kind of creepy." She shivered and looked at him suddenly; she had felt him watching her. "What?"

A hand found its way to her chin and gently tilted her head up to meet his lips. Shock ran through her as he kissed her gently.

She relaxed into his arms before she could think over her actions.

All she knew was how right it felt, how real it felt.

0o0o0o

Kaoru Gal: Sorry I really couldn't think of anything else to write. Sorry guys

Review please!


	5. His Name

**The lady and the Tramp**

Joh: I'm writing this in Main! Isn't that cool? Only sad thing is that on this program here is no assistant! I need an assistant!

Sano: You never used them anyway…

Joh: Shush!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin! Shish, you would think people would get the idea after I said that a hundred times!

Recap: Go re-read the damn thing if you must 

0o0o0o0

_A hand found its way to her chin and gently tilted her head up to meet his lips. Shock ran through her as he kissed her gently._

_She relaxed into his arms before she could think over her actions._

_All she knew was how right it felt, how real it felt._

Kaoru immediately pulled back away from him, eyes wide.

He smiled at her happily. "You're finally warming up to me, huh?"

"No…I didn't mean to…it was an accident…" she stuttered, flushing bright red.

Battousai laughed and grinned at her. "Sure."

She glared at him and spun around abruptly. "Self centered idiot!" she muttered under her breath as she made her way out of the Zoo.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Battousai called after her.

"Away from you!" she shot back. With surprising speed she stormed out of the zoo and into the street, looking around.

Kaoru sighed in frustration once she realized that she had nowhere to go. "Damn him." She hissed, running a slender hand through her ebony locks. "Damn him to hell."

"Proper ladies shouldn't curse, you know." A voice chuckled. He walked over to her until he was by her side. "Besides, you were enjoying that kiss."

"You caught me off guard."

"Hardly."

Kaoru silently glared at him seeing as how she didn't know what else to say.

Battousai offered her a close-eyed smile. "You're not too mad, are you?"

"Yes I am!" Kaoru flared up at once, eyes flashing. "You are a no good, manipulative, lazy, cocky, dirty, smelly— "

"I'm not smelly." Battousai interrupted her, not seeming to mind the barrage of insults spewing from her mouth, on the contrary he seemed amused. "You can smell me and see for yourself."

The Kamiya made a disgusted face. "I'll have to pass on that offer."

"You sure?"

"Quite…"

He looked at her thoughtfully as if considering something. "Then…" he broke off and grinned widely at her. "Can I smell you?"

She stared at me with a blank look as she took in what he had said. Finally she blinked and spoke, "Pardon?"

He laughed softly and leaned closer to her. "I was just wondering if you smelled good."

"Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself." She sniffed and stepped back away from him.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Ignoring her loud protests he nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. He then pulled back and allowed Kaoru to leap away.

He smiled at her. "I was right, you do smell good."

"You sicken me." She spat.

Battousai merely nodded and took her hand. "Where should we go now?" he asked her cheerfully.

She glared at him in response.

"You're right. This place makes me sick too. Shall we head back?"

"…Why are you asking me? Not like you'll listen to my answer." Kaoru snapped.

He flapped his hand at her in a dismissing way. "You're right, but no need to sulk."

She looked at him indignantly. "I am NOT sulking! I do NOT sulk."

"Right. Well, moving right along, why don't I show you a favorite place of mine?" he suggested.

"Don't talk to me, I'm sulking remember?" she replied dryly.

"As I expected," he remarked brightly. "Hurry up now, you can sulk and walk…unless you prefer I carry you?"

"No!"

"Just offering, no need to be rude." He grinned.

0o0o0

"This is far." Kaoru gasped, panting.

"For you maybe." Battousai shrugged. He dropped her hand and spread his arms happily.

She looked up at him with a look of contempt that soon vanished when she saw how truly happy he was with the sun washing over him and the thick grass tickling his knees.

He had taken her away from the city to a stream where the grass was tall. He glanced at her with bright eyes and smirked at her expression. "Want to go swimming?" he asked.

"Not really." She said looking away from his smug yet soft gaze.

He shook his head and slipped off his ragged shirt. "I think I would like to."

"Go ahead." Kaoru sighed sitting down and holding her knees against her chest. "Just don't get me wet."

He pouted at her playfully and threw his shirt at her. "You're no fun."

"Ha. Ha." Kaoru threw his shirt into the stream.

Battousai sent her a vaguely annoyed look. "That wasn't nice…"

She laughed softly and rested her chin on her knees.

He smiled slightly back at her and waded into the water to retrieve his shirt.

As Kaoru watched Battousai wring out the shirt she wondered if he really was as bad as Misao had said.

Right now, looking at the relaxed pose and gentle look in his eyes it was hard to believe.

"Battousai…" she murmured quietly.

"What?" he asked looking back at her after he had placed his shirt carefully on the bank.

"What's your real name?"

"…I don't have a real name." He said after a pause.

Kaoru frowned at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

He smiled strangely at her, a mysterious glint in his yellow eyes. He winked at her before submerging under the water leaving her confused.

She huffed and stared at the spot where he had been. 'Battousai, what are you hiding from me?' she wondered to herself as she eased onto her back.

'Just who is he really?'

As she closed her eyes a blurred memory reached her.

"_What's your name?"_

"_...Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin...Kenshin...I like that name."_

0o0o0

Joh: Yeah, I didn't know what else to write…ha….I'm sorry…

Was this too unbearably short? I think it was okay, not long but not too short, right?

Celestrial Wolf  
Aw puppy face! Haha!

Tiber360  
I hope to finish this in maybe 5 or so chapters, I'm not sure. I don't plan ahead very well…haha!

LilyBlaze  
I love the attitude between them too!

MischievousNeko  
You like? Thanks!

picklezzz  
I was away during Christmas, sorry!

evilalternateendingstorywri...  
long name! It's cool though!

Soundless-echo  
I love it when writer's respond to their reviewers, even if it is not allowed anymore…-  
Shifty eyes-

curl88  
Thanks! I shall keep writing! -Happy music-

ginny  
Thank you! Thank you! -Bows-

chapterrockyrml  
Kaoru's never seen foreign animals before so she is acting a little immature haha!

inuwolf04  
Every Kiss begins with 'K'

crasyducky  
Yes! I got an A+ for the first time in my life! -Dances- Thanks, I like their personalities as well, I couldn't do the beaver part sadly because I didn't know how to fit it in…

thereviewergirl  
I wonder if Kaoru will go back to her old life…huh….

luvHaru7  
I like sap…sometimes…haha!

skenshingumi  
I'm sorry about the short chapters! Please forgive me!

Iris Night  
You liked the last scene, eh?

happyloveygirl  
Thank you so much! I got Sims nightlife, by the way! It's a lot of fun!

.Snow Lepord  
cuteness? Cuteness is good!

julie-dono  
I'm sorry! I've been so busy (haha)

Shinta-FAn  
You too? I'm not alone with that whole short chapter illness then!

angel-tears-16  
Good things always seem to end to soon my young friend…ha!

SesshomaruFan552014  
Thanks! You're too kind to Joh! -Tears-

Black Metalmark  
You shall see why he calls her pigeon soon enough….heeheehee…no more hints! That wasn't a hint though

royal blueKitsune  
I'm sorry, Kaoru had to back off from him a little, but they shall kiss again soon…in the near future…

Rurouni-maxi  
I updated on your birthday? Whoa, I'm good!

Sayomi-sama  
Don't worry, Kaoru will most definitely get over herself!

HylianBard  
Battousai is definitely hot!

Horsegirl  
Thanks! Like this chapter?

antica  
2005-11-25  
ch 4, You have such a cute little pen name! Sorry, um, I was being weird. Don't mind me.

half-breed-demon-fox  
Everyone loves the kiss!

kimberlyann  
Monkeys are kind of creepy… and even though Kenshin may seem relaxed and all, it may be a cover up, you never know…well I do haha!

Youkoforever  
Thanks! I'm bad at quick updates though…

Lendra-chan

You liked it! Thank you!

aznmoonstargurl

Get your mind out of the gutter! Haha, although I was considering having him try something on her. But then I decided not yet.

Review!


	6. Others

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin! Yay!

Joh: Sorry for the delay peeps enjoy the chapter!

Answers to Reviews

Savannah  
Thank you! That was nice, it must be hard though to remember a story that isn't updated fast.

Samurai-Tenshi  
Yes, I decided to make a cute and charming yet still dangerous Battousai for once!

AssassinRasika  
I plan on adding a twist like that. Kaoru will probably learn to relax a little…maybe…heh

Sailor Tiamat  
Yay! You like my writing style, thank you so much!

ou8iojlkjl;  
Nice pen name! Haha! No, I like it.

GTOPYIDF  
I'm working on the Deep Sea, but I'm having major writer's block with it. I'll work on it right after this one!

Kagura910  
Thanks, that was a really long review! I like long reviews. I didn't update in like

–Counts on fingers- 2 months! Man, I'm lazy.

rose-in-may  
Oh, please don't die of anticipation!

are-en1  
Like the evil laugh you have. But… I can laugh like that too! Bwahahahaahaha!

Theblackdemoness  
Thank you for the idea! You actually basically guessed my whole story line (almost) 00 good job! You should be proud of yourself.

aznmoonstargurl  
Oh, don't worry you didn't write anything nasty or offensive in your last review. You just had your mind in the gutter! XD But I always have my mind in the gutter…or the drain. –hands cookie- You're one of us. –Shifty eyes-

MischievousNeko  
Thank you for the review! I'll try and make this chapter at least 7 pages! Deal?

Anonymous but very interest...  
Thank you so much for the nice review! It made me happy. Anyway, Battousai and Kaoru indeed seem to be getting along pretty fine ignoring the occasional spat. I think it's cute.

ShadeSpirit  
Thanks! -Bows head- You're too kind!

Valaroma  
Isn't it a nice feeling when you see a story updated?

Rurouni-maxi  
Yes, of course I'm using your idea! It's really good. I should dedicate this chapter to you since you helped me so much. In fact I think I will.

antica  
You've had this pen name for so long? That's impressive! But yes, I find it adorable for some unknown reason. Oh yes, in the last chapter Kaoru was remembering Battousai telling her his name, but that was back when she was maybe 7 or 8 years old and she doesn't recognize Battousai as he is now.

Indigo Flames  
Thank you! I'm not always very good with plots so it's nice when someone compliments me on it.

Shinta-FAn  
-Gets giddy too- I don't know why I'm giddy but I am!

horsegirl  
Yes, I had to re-watch the move Lady and the Tramp to remember things!

Tiber360  
I would never drop this story, it's too nice!

evilalternateendingstorywri...  
Ah, so I shall call you Evil.

Reignashii  
Thank you! It's been a while since I've updated…

julie-dono  
I know, I always take so long in updating then have a disappointingly short chapter. I suck…-Sweat drops-

Green Animelover  
Ah, e-mail me when you make your next chapter, okay?

PsYcho PaRfait  
I am in love with pet names! They make everything ten times sexier/cuter!

happyloveygirl  
Damn, that was a good idea…skinny dipping….Oh well too late now –looks disappointed-

angel-tears-16  
I know what you mean. People have a tendency to underestimate kids.

Lendra-chan  
Love birds, I might use that as a chapter title later in the story! Thanks!

Sayomi-sama  
I thought it would be cute if Battousai smelled her.

half-breed-demon-fox  
Thanks, I hope you like this chapter just as much.

inuwolf04  
Well, I updated as soon as I _could _–Laughs nervously-

Celestrial Wolf  
-Sparkly eyes- I got a present from a reviewer? -Squeezes Kenshin plushie- I've always wanted a present!

Thank you to all who read and reviewed, and to those who read and didn't review!

Joh: I'm dedicating this chapter to Rurouni-maxi since she was being really cool and gave me an idea for the plot! Thank you so much!

Now on with the chapter…

0o0o0

As she closed her eyes a blurred memory reached her.

"_What's your name?"_

"_...Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin...Kenshin...I like that name."_

0o0o0

"Pigeon?" a soft voice was calling out accompanied by strong hands shaking her gently. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked groggily as she stared into amused amber eyes. "Kenshin?" she asked sleepily.

Battousai frowned and leaned back, eyeing her curiously. "What did you say?" he asked her quietly.

Coming to her senses Kaoru shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry…I…mistook you for someone else."

He nodded, a strange look in his eyes. "I see…"

Kaoru sat up rubbing her eyes until she felt she was fully awake. Only then did she turn to glance at Battousai who was kneeling beside her, shirtless and dripping wet.

Involuntarily a blush crept its way across her face, forcing her to look away quickly. "Put some clothes on!" she snapped.

Battousai blinked then grinned playfully poking her in the side. "What's wrong pigeon? Too much for you to handle?" he laughed and stood up, wringing his long red hair dry.

Kaoru looked up and watched him shake his hair dry like a dog before retrieving his shirt. He paused in the middle of shaking it out, glancing at her.

"What?" Kaoru finally demanded after a long moment of fidgeting under his hot gaze.

"You never went swimming with me." He noted, pouting playfully.

Kaoru shook her head. "And I don't plan to." She sniffed.

Battousai chuckled and pulled on his shirt, wincing at the dampness of it. "You're no fun…" he trailed off and eyed her curiously. "Do you ever have fun?" he asked sounding mildly interested.

"Of course I do!" was the indignant reply.

Battousai smirked and held out a hand to help her up. "Really?"

She scowled and stood up, ignoring the offered hand. "Yes, really." She growled.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

Kaoru had the grace to look offended. "I find that very insulting!" She huffed, pouting.

Battousai blinked at her before erupting into pleasant laughter. He flicked her bangs and grinned. "Cute."

Kaoru flushed and narrowed her eyes but chose to shrug the comment off. It _was _a compliment after all. "Where to now…?" she trailed off as a wind picked up, pushing back their long locks.

Battousai had closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze against his face. He was always so…relaxed.

A pang of envy shot through Kaoru as she watched him smile against the wind. A strange realization hit her. She wanted to be like him. She wanted to be able to enjoy things the way he did, without worry.

'Maybe…maybe running away to live with him…wasn't such a bad idea…' she thought distantly, trailing after him as he made his way down the hill.

0o0

Battousai paused, waiting for the younger girl to catch up with him. As soon as she fell into step beside him he continued walking down the street in fast strides.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Far, far away." He shrugged and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers through her own. He half expected her to jerk away, but surprisingly she allowed this gesture. Perhaps she was too tired to care much.

"You know, next time I go swimming you'll be joining me." He smirked in her direction.

And again she surprised him by shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe."

He tightened his hold on her hand and directed her down an ally. She looked at him sharply but he ignored her, focusing on finding his way through the narrow maze of allies.

"What are you -!" Kaoru started to ask. He cut off her off quickly, silencing her with an intense look.

He smiled as she fell quiet, pulling her along into a sudden paved clearing. It was like a small courtyard, but paved with cement instead of plant life. It was boxed in by the sides of tall buildings; clotheslines crisscrossing overhead.

The red-haired man smiled at her reassuringly as he walked up to the backdoor of one of the buildings. Confidently he knocked loudly three times, leaning against the wall as he waited.

After a moment the door opened, letting light spill into the dark clearing. "Hm? Battousai?" a young boy with dark messy hair stood in the doorway, a smile spreading across his rough features. "Trying to get free food again?"

Battousai shrugged. "Possibly."

Another figure appeared in the doorway behind the boy. It was a tall woman with a long face and thick brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "Battousai!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Need some eats?"

"Think I can have a dinner for two?" he turned and glanced at Kaoru who seemed to have slunk shyly into the shadows of the buildings. "Come on pigeon."

Slowly she approached, her large blue eyes staring at the two strangers curiously.

"How 'bout it Tae?" Battousai asked, smiling widely. "I'll make it up to you another day."

The woman hesitated for a moment, but as her gaze drifted over to Kaoru her expression softened. "Fine. But this is the last time I let you have a free meal! So don't you go thinking you can get away with this again. I just think this girl is better then the others."

Kaoru blinked and glanced at Battousai. "Others?"

He shrugged. "Ah…don't mind what Tae says."

Kaoru opened her mouth to pester Battousai about it further, but clammed up when the young boy began to bring out a large steaming plate of pasta, placing it on a rickety table in the center of the clearing.

Tae poured a thick red sauce over the noodles before turning to them, looking slightly apologetic. "I hope you two don't mind that I can't seat you in the actual restaurant."

Kaoru bowed her head hastily. "Not at all, it's very pleasant outside."

The boy laughed. "And she's polite too," he eyed Battousai thoughtfully before leaning towards him and saying in a loud whisper. "I think you should keep this one."

Kaoru frowned but Battousai waved off the other boy and took her hand, leading her to the table of food.

The woman and the boy bowed their heads to them before disappearing back inside the building, leaving Battousai and Kaoru to themselves.

As Kaoru picked up the fork a strange feeling welled up at the pit of her stomach. This one? Others?

0o0o0o0

Joh: Please don't hate me for the shortness. I got writer's block. I swear, blame the writer's block!


	7. Fireflies

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin.

Joh: Just a quick note, school has started and my homework load has increased by a lot so I'm going to be writing whenever I can find the time, but I'm sorry to say that my grades go above my writing. So sorry if it takes a while in updating. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It already took me a while to update without school in my way! Sorry!

Warnings: can't really think of any…maybe slight language, not really…intense smooching? I'm sure you guys can handle that…

0o0o0o0

Stars shone down on the two as they eat in a comfortable silence. Kaoru was carefully avoiding Battousai's eye, still absorbing what she had heard earlier.

"_I just think this girl is better than the others."_

"_I think you should keep this one."_

Kaoru bit her lip, chewing the pasta slowly. She could feel Battousai's intense gaze upon her but she pretended not to notice him. She chose to, instead, savor the dinner. She was surprised to find out how delicious the food actually was.

Judging by the location and uniform the restaurant (if you could call it such) was far from first class. So the good meal was somewhat of a shock to her.

Kaoru sucked thoughtfully on a particularly long noodle, her azure eyes half lidded.

She didn't seem to notice that the long noodle was leading her towards the young tramp sitting beside her. She turned her face, following the strand without thinking much about it.

It wasn't until soft lips encountered her own that she woke up from her daze.

Deep, amused violet eyes were staring back at her.

The noodle broke in two but the couple didn't turn away from each other.

Kaoru vaguely felt a hand twine lazily in her hair, gently coaxing her face forward. The sensation of warm lips moving against her brought her eyelids to shut as she sank into the warmth of the feeling.

Never before…had she felt so light.

Like a bird.

She reached up and cupped his face shyly, not all too sure of what she was doing. But he didn't seem to mind. She could feel him smile before he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Kaoru gasped, quickly pulling back and turning away from Battousai. Her face was flushed and her eyes wide.

It's not like he hadn't kissed her before…but still…

Her senses were ringing sharply, intensifying the light sound of chatter from the restaurant until it almost sounded musical.

"Meatball?"

Kaoru blinked and shot a nervous look at him.

He was leaning an elbow against the table, offering her the last meatball. A grin was plastered across his face as he cocked his head to the side.

Violet eyes.

Why was the so familiar?

"No…no thanks." She stammered, narrowing her eyes as she stared at him. Violet eyes…red hair…a gentle smile…

_The boy laughed, helping her to her feet. He smiled gently and dusted her shoulders off. "Lost? I'll help you find your way home if you want."_

As quickly as the memory came it left her, leaving her feeling numb and confused.

"Pigeon?"

Kaoru opened her mouth, as if about to speak, before closing it again. "Uh…yes?" she replied awkwardly.

Battousai blinked before letting an amused grin slide across his features. "Flustered much?" he chuckled.

"N-no!"

His eyes narrowed knowingly before he pushed his chair back, standing up. "Done eating?"

"Mmm." Kaoru nodded, allowing him to help her to her feet. She yawned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He took her hand, leading her out of the courtyard back to the street. "Don't fall asleep yet, there's still something I want to show you."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel curious, her interest perking. "What is it?"

Battousai's eyes gleamed bright amber as he place a slender finger against his lips. "It's a secreeet."

The girl rolled her eyes, already finding herself getting used to Battousai's carefree personality.

'Didn't he have purple eyes before…?' Kaoru wondered, looking at him thoughtfully. Maybe it had just been her imagination.

She smiled to herself as she was led into the night with a firm hand guiding her.

0o0

Water rippled as a small green leaf grazed its' surface. The reflection of fireflies danced across the clear stream, lighting it up so that it glowed radiantly.

Kaoru pressed herself against the bridge railing, leaning over it as she reached out to a passing firefly.

Arms encircled her waist as a body pressed up against her back. Kaoru surprised herself and didn't struggle, instead leaning into the embrace contentedly. She wasn't sure why she wasn't pushing him away, but no matter how much she thought it was wrong her body just didn't listen to her.

Besides…it felt nice to be held so protectively.

Kaoru closed her eyes, a relaxed feeling sweeping over her. If only she could feel like this all the time…if only…

She could feel his heartbeat and his warm breath against her neck, tickling her skin.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

She could feel his lips grazing across her cheek and his fingers closing over her hands securely.

Ba-bump 

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

His warmth was surrounding her like waves, helping her melt in his arms.

Ba-bump 

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

She turned her face slightly, breathing in deeply. He smelled like grass and something else she couldn't name, something that was purely him.

Ba-bump 

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

No longer could she tell apart his pulse from hers. It was like they were one.

Her eyes flew open, azure orbs searching the night before her. It was beautiful. The night was spotted with stars, their glow blending in to those coming from the numerous fireflies.

Kaoru felt…happy…free.

She didn't ever want this moment to end.

Was this how Battousai felt…everyday?

Was this his life?

"Battousai…" she murmured, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, his face was hidden by shadows but the green glow of a passing firefly lit up his smile.

"Before…I had said that I owed you…and that's why I'm here…but…" she trailed off shyly, not sure on how to speak her thoughts.

"Go on." He urged her.

"You're the one…helping me." She said this quietly.

Kaoru slowly, carefully turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. "It's true…" she insisted, pressing her face against his chest. "You've shown me everything you know…but why?"

He shrugged. "For the sake of old times I guess."

"What do you mean?"

He just grinned mysteriously. "Have you been enjoying yourself, pigeon?" he asked her playfully.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, not missing how he avoided her question, but decided to let it drop. She'd ask him more about that later.

"Maybe…maybe not." She smiled, adapting his tone of voice.

He smirked slightly, leaning forward so that his forehead just brushed against hers. His lips grazed against her mouth but she didn't pull back.

"You said you wanted to know why I'm being so nice to you…it's because you're…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. Her breath caught in her throat as he murmured against her lips.

"You're a special person to me." He finished his sentence, claiming her lips in a kiss for the second time that night.

0o0o0o0

Joh: Sorry, but it was such a cute place to stop…don't hate me!

Review please.


	8. Dreams of Feathers

**The Lady and the Tramp**

Disclaimer: Don't own it! If I did Kenshin and Kaoru would have hooked up sooner!

Joh: Okay it's been two months since I've last updated this and I think that's unfair…sorry! I've been off the computer until my grades pick up and luckily I JUST brought them up!

Jessie: -Claps- Good job! I'm proud of you!

Joh: -Tears- Thank you…thank you….

Warnings: Nothing much actually…

0o0o0o0

Butterflies cascaded through Kaoru's stomach's as she processed these words.

"_You're a special person to me."_

His lips felt soft and pleasant against her own but all the same she pulled back to gaze at him with amazed blue orbs. "What?" she blurted out.

He blinked then chuckled lowly. "I said, you're a special person to me." He arched an eyebrow. "What did you think I said?"

"I…why?" Kaoru stammered, clutching his shirt as she leaned closer to him. He was warm and she felt the need to get closer to him. As she pressed her face into his shirt she breathed in deeply. "You smell nice." She mumbled into his chest.

"I thought you said I was smelly." He teased lightly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't serious."

"I thought that much." He replied, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. "Do you still hate me?"

Kaoru said nothing for a moment, going over what had happened over the course of the day. "I don't think…I ever really hated you. You annoyed me, yes. But I didn't hate you."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer. She felt him toy with the ends of her hair, wrapping them around his fingers.

"Why am I important to you?"

Battousai rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes. "I don't know. It's…your laughter I think. You laugh seldom but when you do…it's beautiful. I want to see you smile more."

"Am I really that grumpy?"

"Yes." He laughed softly under his breath. "But you're relaxed now." He whispered this into her ear.

She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well…to be honest…I feel like I've met you before." She reluctantly withdrew her face to gaze up at him. "Everything about is so familiar to me."

His expression was tense and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean…whenever your eyes go violet I get this weird feeling of recognition. As if I've seen you somewhere before a long time ago." She sighed. "Have I?"

He said nothing.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kaoru carried on, frowning.

He shook his head slowly. "I think…you're mistaken."

"I keep getting these weird flashbacks of when I was a child. There was this boy who helped me when I was lost…he…he was kind." Her eyes softened as she revisited the memory. "He had red hair like you and the most gentle eyes ever. They were such a strange color too, purple. He said his name was…Kenshin."

The name sounded nice when said aloud, Kaoru realized.

Battousai shook his head angrily, eyes hard as stone. "That's not me."

Kaoru couldn't understand exactly why he was getting so angry but she wasn't one to let things drop easily. "Are you sure? Sometimes your eyes…they turn violet."

"You're seeing things."

"I am _not _seeing things!" she protested hotly, pushing back to glare at him.

His eyes flashed but his mood abruptly changed. He smirked playfully and tugged at her arm gently. "It's getting late, let's head back."

"I don't want to." She replied stubbornly, pulling away.

He rolled his eyes and scooped her up in his arms easily, cradling her gently against his body.

"Put me down! I hate it when you carry me like this!" Kaoru squirmed.

He bent his head and kissed her gently to silence her. It worked. The dark-haired girl immediately stilled, her protests dying in her throat.

"Good girl." He grinned crookedly.

She scowled but sighed in resignation as he carried her out of the park.

0o0

Battousai trailed a finger down Kaoru's pale cheek, in awe at how smooth the skin was. The girl was deeply asleep and it was amazing how sleep could calm a person's face. Her eyes were shut and her long lashes curled against her cheek. She was smiling faintly in her dreams, her expression devoid of strain.

She was beautiful.

He sighed as he withdrew his hand and sat heavily beside her. Luckily for him he had found an abandoned house in no time and had easily broken in. Kaoru was curled up on the floor, breathing softly in and out.

Battousai leaned back against the wall, resting his chin on his knee as he gazed at her. He smiled as she murmured something quietly.

She repeated herself, louder this time and his smile faded.

"Kenshin."

He sighed and was tempted once again to reach out and stroke her face. But his arms remained at his side obediently. "I'm sorry Kaoru. Kenshin no longer exists."

His eyes darkened and his lips formed a small sad smile before turning his head to gaze out the broken window. The stars were shining bright tonight.

Beautiful.

0o0

Kaoru opened her eyes and immediately knew she was dreaming. Slowly she stood in one fluid movement. She was standing in a meadow overhung with thick rustling trees. A creek curved around the meadow, adding the soft sound of the trickle of water.

Her blue eyes inspected the scene, waiting for something to happen. From the forest surrounding the meadow a boy emerged. He had thick red hair pulled back into a small ponytail that rested at the nape of his neck. He smiled warmly at her and held out a hand. "Kaoru." He laughed.

She smiled and stepped forward towards the child. As she took a second step towards him she realized that she was a child too. Her wide blue eyes blinked in confusion but as the boy before her called her name again he quickly shrugged it off.

"Kenshin." She answered him happily, her childish voice ringing through the meadow.

He nodded and opened his eyes, revealing dizzying orbs of deep violet.

"Kenshin." She said his name again, louder this time. She now stood directly in front of him, less than a foot away. Her hand slowly reached out to take his but then he began to fade.

In his place stood a young man with blazing amber eyes. He had crimson hair tied up into a ponytail. He bent down so that he was eye-level with her and smiled gently.

Kaoru gazed at him unsurely but slowly reached out both arms as if asking to be held. He complied and pulled her into a gentle embrace, sighing into her shoulder. Kaoru stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Suddenly he was gone and Kaoru was standing by herself in the meadow. She looked around, whipping her head from side to side. A bird suddenly took off, pounding down the meadow into the forest beyond.

Kaoru watched the bird's flight wistfully but remained where she stood.

She swore she could hear the bird laughing but it was so far away it was impossible to tell.

0o0o0o0

Joh: Sorry that it is short I got sleepy.

Jessie: No you got lazy.

Joh: Yes that too. –Bows- please forgive me!

Review please! Sorry I can't respond to the reviews like I usually do…I would like to but I'm afraid will delete my story if I do that…but I would like to thank everyone who p0ut up with my long wait for updates! You guys are very patient!

-Gives everyone candy-


	9. Importance

Lady and the Tramp

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: Why, oh why, did I start so many stories? -Sobs-

Note: Thank you angel-tears-16 for pointing out a mistake! I fixed it now so many thanks!

Warnings: None

0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru woke, rubbing her eyes dazedly. She looked around. "Battousai?" she asked, her voice seeming quieter than usual.

"Yes?"

She jumped, turning her head quickly to the side. Battousai was leaning against the wall, eyeing her with amusement.

"Did…did you sleep like that?" she asked hesitantly. It looked uncomfortable.

Battousai stood, stretching his arms out in front of him like a cat. "I used to sleep like that every night." He told her, grinning as he held out a hand to help her to her feet.

Kaoru took it, looking at him with a doubtful face. "Why would you do that?" she asked, bewildered.

Battousai frowned suddenly, all good humor gone from his eyes. "Sometimes…sometimes one can't always live comfortably." He shook his head, and smiled gently at her. "Hungry?"

Kaoru nodded, wondering what he had meant. She was dying to question him further but she knew by now what kind of person Battousai was. He hated staying still and when he dropped a topic it stayed dropped. It was time to move on.

Of course, Kaoru didn't exactly agree to this kind of train of thought. She found it frustrating to deal with. Sure, his care freeness was part of his charm, but all the same it annoyed her to no end when in conversation with him.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru looked up and smiled slightly. "Nothing, just thinking."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her tot eh window he had broken to get into the old house. Before she slipped through he leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart he smiled at her.

She smiled back.

0o0

"What should we eat?" Battousai mused, looking around at the various food stands.

Kaoru hung by his side, silent. She snuck glances at him now and then. Everything about Battousai confused her. Did she love him?

Maybe.

She bit her lip, remembering how her heart had fluttered when he had said that she was special to him. Had he been telling the truth?

"_I just think this girl is better than the others."_

"_I think you should keep this one."_

Or was she just one of the many girls he charmed? She peeked at him, tracing his features with her eyes. His warm amber eyes, his relaxed smile, his firm voice. She found herself becoming more and more lost in him.

Kaoru sighed. She couldn't work out her feelings for him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in love with him, the fear of being tricked by him created her doubt.

She bit her lip and tightened her grasp in his hand. Even if he didn't really care for her she liked his company. He made her feel…happy. Just seeing him smile made her mood lighten.

"You sure are getting day dreamy." Battousai smirked, poking her forehead.

Kaoru pouted. "It's called introspective."

He nodded, chuckling. "Right."

Kaoru looked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. She frowned. She was starting to smell bad. "After this can I take a bath somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I forgot, you wouldn't want to get smelly like me."

"Of course not." Kaoru said, pretending to look disgusted as she sniffed him.

He laughed and without even changing his smiling expression he reached out and snatched two meat pies from a stand. Kaoru automatically hurried her pace as they continued walking by, unnoticed.

Battousai winked playfully as he leaded her into a less busy street. He handed her one of the pies while digging into his own. Without hesitation she started eating, licking her lips at the thick gravy.

"Good, huh?"

Kaoru, who was used to fine foods, nodded. "Surprisingly so." She answered as they continued walking aimlessly down the road.

The street was quiet and very few people walked by. Houses crowded the sides along the bumpy road, making it seem cramped.

Kaoru didn't really like it, she preferred busier places, but Battousai seemed to be enjoying the silence so she said nothing.

"Would you mind bathing in a river?" he asked her suddenly, licking his lips clean.

She frowned, imagining how cold the water might be. She also didn't enjoy the fact that she'd have to strip in the open…

"I'd prefer a real bath." She said, trying not to sound spoiled. "But a river's fine." She added to be safe.

He ruffled her hair and she scowled. "No, really a river's fine!" she repeated.

"No, if pigeon wants a _real _bath then a _real _bath she'll get." He laughed, finishing off the last bit of his small pie.

"Fine, river it is!" Kaoru huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Battousai shook his head, looking serious. "You're too delicate for a cold, harsh river."

"Shut up! I am _not _delicate!" she snapped, jabbing him with her elbow.

He laughed. "What a mouth for a young lady to have."

"Take me to the coldest river you can and I'll show you who's delicate!"

0o0

Kaoru shivered, cursing her big mouth. Wind blew harshly against her face, making her skin sting.

The lake Battousai had chosen was set in a dense woods, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her (Battousai had promised that he wouldn't let anyone lay eyes on her).

But they were far from the town and the wind blew much harsher here. She shivered again as her long black hair whipped about her face.

"Are you serious?"

Battousai grinned. "No worries pigeon, I'll go in with you. We can suffer together."

She said nothing, kicking off her sandals and moving towards the water's edge. Hesitantly she dipped a toe into the water and hastily withdrew. "That's freezing!" she exclaimed.

His grin widened.

"Not that I care." Kaoru grumbled. She stared at the water then at him. "Well?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Turn around! I'm not stripping with you watching me!" Kaoru blushed.

Battousai smirked playfully. "So old fashioned, you are." He turned his back to her anyway, laughing softly.

"And no peeking." Kaoru stared at his back before quickly undoing her kimono. She worked at the obi for a minute, sighing in relief when it finally became undone. The rest of the gown came off easily as she shrugged it away, letting it pool gracefully at her ankles.

Slowly she waded into the lake, wrapping her arms over her chest. The water was like ice around her knees, sending small bumps up and down her bare skin.

She held her breath, counting down from ten. It would be much worse for to continue walking into the water, the best thing to do would be to dive in. She exhaled and prepared herself, but hesitated.

"Can I turn around now?" Battousai called, his voice echoing across the lake.

Kaoru closed her eyes and dived. The quiet, rushing sound of water filled her ears as she submerged. The cold poked at her like needles, probing at her smooth skin.

Quickly she broke the surface, gasping in stinging gulps of air. A splash beside her made her yelp.

Battousai had leapt into the lake, sending small waves flying. He emerged from the water, shaking back his dripping red hair. He turned and chuckled at Kaoru's expression. "Nice, right?"

"Refreshing." Kaoru answered dryly, wondering how he could not be cold in this ice water.

He laughed and ducked under the surface so that all Kaoru could see of him was a shadow moving swiftly in the water.

She followed his movements, glad that the water was murky. A laugh made her spin around.

Battousai was behind her, amusement shining in his eyes. "If you want to get warm you gotta move." He swam forward, grasping her gently by the shoulders. "I'll help you." He whispered, moving her along with him.

Kaoru went still, allowing herself to be half carried. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. She was dying to ask him if she really was important to him, but she kept her mouth tightly shut in fear of ruining the peaceful silence.

"Didn't I say you'd be swimming with me next time?" he chuckled in her ear.

"I'm not swimming, I'm trying to get clean."

He let her go, moving so that he was in front of her. "Same thing, right?" he grinned.

Kaoru blushed and wrapped her arms around her chest; even though the water was so murky it wasn't possible for him to see anything. "Not really." She muttered.

Battousai smiled and began to swim back to the bank. "Come on, I don't want you to catch a cold."

She nodded and followed him, chewing anxiously on her lip. She wanted to know more about him…she wanted to know everything actually.

"Battousai," she broke off.

He glanced back at her, smirking. "Unless you want to see me naked I suggest you turn around." He laughed. "I don't care either way."

Once again Kaoru flushed and hastily turned around, sinking slightly so that her chin was submerged in water.

As she stared straight ahead of her she finally gathered the courage to ask him. "Battousai…what's your real name?"

"This again?" she heard him sigh along with the rustle of clothes.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You can look now."

She turned her around, regarding him with a troubled expression. He had his back politely facing her so she could emerge from the water and dress without him looking at her. Blushing madly she began to pull her clothes on, not caring that she was making her clothes wet.

"Why do you want to know?" Battousai asked softly, glancing back at her once he was sure she was finished dressing.

"It's unfair for you to know my name and for me to not know yours." Kaoru pointed out, watching a single droplet slide down his cheek.

He ran a hand through her dripping locks thoughtfully. "Names aren't that important though, are they?"

Kaoru blinked. Of course names were important! It was what connected you to others. "I think they are."

He smiled slightly. "Many do. But when it comes down to it…names are nothing, really. Names are kind of like a label if you think about it. I'm me and that's all you need to know."

Kaoru huffed, not ready to be shrugged off so quickly. "But if names are so little then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I discarded the name I was given at birth." He answered simply, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the woods.

Kaoru gave up on her attempts to get his real name, but she stared curiously up at him. His expression seemed so warm, so inviting. But his words were spoken almost bitterly. She wondered what could have made him want to rename himself. What could have happened to make him throw away his identity in place of a new one?

No matter how many times Battousai may be right, she would never agree with him about names. Your name is the closest thing to you.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Sorry about the long wait! I wrote this chapter a while ago but then I lost it on my computer…

Jessie: But she found it so yay!


End file.
